Enchanting Eyes
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: All planes are delayed due to a snowstorm. A stressed out wrestler spots someone he never wanted to see again. What will he do trapped in a small place? R&R please!*A John Cena story**
1. Chapter One

"You think you know me? Fool blow me. You don't know what I been through. I may be from the 'burbs but I still know how ta thug it." I scribble down on a little loose leaf paper. The airport is so loud I can't really concentrate. I sigh and lean my head back on the plastic seat. My flight is two hours late and shouldn't be here for another three hours. And that's at the earliest.  
  
"I can't believe it! I mean I have places to go!" I hear a woman say. I scoff. Yeah lady, so do I. I think where I'm going is a little more important.  
  
"Don't worry Misty. The plane will get here soon." A man says. Misty? No. It's can't be the Misty I knew in high school. Nevertheless I put my head back in its rightful position to glance at her. I start at the bottom. She has on black high heels and a black business suit. I look up at her face which is bronzed from a tanning bed, I know that first hand, and I gasp. Her eyes are this piercing green color; it's so hard to explain. There's no other green like it. Or it could be the jet black hair that sets it off. Either way these eyes are one of a kind.  
  
"What man?" My real life friend Adam Copeland, or Edge, asks and nudges me.  
  
"Huh?" I ask and shake my head loose from the image.  
  
"Man I see you." He says and smirks. I'm about to get all up in his grill for getting in my business when he surprises me. "You look like you're starving! I mean you're staring at that guy over there with the pretzel. You want anything?"  
  
"Pretzel?" I mutter. Then I look up and smile. "Sure. I am starved. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He says and walks off. That man gives blondes everywhere a bad name. But I still keep him around.  
  
I go back to looking at her. Man I haven't seen her since graduation! But I get ahead of myself here. I want to relive the first time I seen her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Yeah this class looks like it's going to be fun!" I say sarcastically and sit in back with the other wise asses. Everyone in here looks like a dork. What do I expect out of an English Honors class though? I hate first days of school. They ain't my thing but I come anyway.  
  
Halfway through the eighty minute period the door bursts open. There's a sweep of black hair that finally settles while this bombshell stands at the teachers desk quietly talking to her.  
  
"Alright everyone. This is Misty Rivers." The teacher says. I'm about to crack a joke when she turns to face the class. Her eyes spellbind me. Next to me I hear my friends making jokes. I can only sit there and stare. So enchanting.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Cena. Cena?" Adam says and waves the pretzel in front of my face. I snap out of it and grab the pretzel.  
  
"Thank you man."  
  
"You're welcome John." Adam says. I shake my head and take a bite of the pretzel.  
  
**Reviews make me write faster so you know what to do!** 


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for the review! This chap is dedicated to you!**  
  
I watch as Misty sighs and crosses her legs. I guess the old saying is true. Things never really do change. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs again.  
  
"We're so late." She mutters and shakes her head. The guy pats her on the shoulder.  
  
"It's ok hun." He says. I feel a surge of emotion flow through me. Could it be jealousy? Probably, although I won't freely admit it. Adam looks at me and smirks.  
  
"What?" I snap.  
  
"Aren't you going to work on your rhymes?" He asks.  
  
"What? Oh, no man. I'll shoot freestyle if I have to."  
  
"What are you doing then?"  
  
"Man, what are you doing? All up in my business." I mutter. He shrugs.  
  
"I was trying to keep you company, MAN." I know he's mocking me but I let it slide.  
  
"Well, thank you. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Oh. If it's anything you need help on you know where I am."  
  
"Yeah, right next to me." I snap. Adam makes a face. "Uh, I mean thank you."  
  
"Welcome." He mutters. I adjust my position on the stupid chair and stare at Misty.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I run down the hallway. I'm late to English class. It may not seem like a big deal but this teacher goes nuts if you're late. As soon as I get to her door I smack into something. I look down and I see a model's body with black hair covering the face. She shakes her head. I see her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Are you going to help me up?" She asks.  
  
"Wha?" I ask. She extends her hand.  
  
"You knocked me down. Help me up." She demands. Without thinking I help her up. "Thank you." She says and walks away. I regain consciousness as she walks away and I don't have to see those damn eyes.  
  
Of course the teacher screams at me. When I sit with my friends it doesn't get any better. They all make fun of my little episode with Beautiful Eyes.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Did you hear that?" Adam asks and nudges me.  
  
"No I zoned. What happened?" I ask and turn to face him.  
  
"The snow has gotten heavier so now they don't know when we can take off." Adam informs me. I look over at Misty. She's sprawled out in a look of pure agitation and exhaustion. I don't blame her.  
  
"Man." I whisper. Adam flashes his grin at me.  
  
"At least we're stuck together." He says happily. Right. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you MysticalFem and Ellie. Ellie, Adam as a clown cracked me up, only because I can also picture it. About the slash, I love reading it and everything but I've only written one. It involved Too Cool and it was pretty sappy. I LOVE scattered comments so keep them up! Now on to the damn story!**  
  
I look at Adam and try not to laugh. He's all sprawled out on his chair, his head is tilted to the side and he's drooling and snoring. I want to crack up but I would just attract more looks. People either look at me because I'm a huge white boy with baggy jeans, a baggy t shirt and a fuzzy white bucket hat, or because they know who I am. Either way Misty hasn't looked my way yet.  
  
So what has she been doing? She's just been slumped in her chair. She either has her head in her hands, reading, on her laptop, or on her cell phone. Not that I've been staring or anything! I've just noticed while casually glancing around the airport. I mean there's nothing else to do besides people watch.  
  
I sit Indian Style on the tiny plastic chair and stare at a spot on the floor. Eventually I slip off into a day dream.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"John! Get up!" My best friend Tony calls and nudges my elbow. I groan and burry my head deeper in my arm. "John! What's wrong?" He asks again. I make a noise and lift my head.  
  
I blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the light. It hurts. Why do school cafeterias insist on having the lights on so bright? I look around and rub my sleepy eyes.  
  
"I'm ok." I say lowly and stretch. I look at my wrinkled red Ecko (Work with me here! I don't know what was cool when John was in high school! LOL) shirt and smooth it out. When I look back up I freeze.  
  
"What was English homework last night?" Misty asks and twirls a piece of straight jet black hair on her finger. I stare at her as she blows a bubble with her gum. It smells like Bubblelicious, the watermelon kind.  
  
"I think we had to read." I say offhandedly and shrug. She flashes a pearl white smile.  
  
"Thank you." She says and stares into my eyes. I swear she does it on purpose. I nod.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome." I say in a daze. She smiles, stands up and saunters off.  
  
"Wooo! So that's why Cena's been weird!" Another one of my friends, AJ, hollers. I give him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Why? Because I was at the gym late last night?"  
  
"If you mean gym as in that hott skank's bed, then sure. I agree." He smiles. I stand up so fast I almost trip over the bench. I don't though. In two seconds flat I have AJ against the wall, my hands clenching his white Ecko shirt.  
  
"Don't talk shit like that man!" I say lowly. I'm about two centimeters away from his face so it doesn't matter how low I talk, he'll hear me.  
  
"Man! I'm sorry!" He says in a shaky tone. I see teachers and school police coming out of the corner of my eye so I let him go. As soon as I sit down a teacher is tapping me on my shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asks.  
  
"We were playing." I answer. The teacher glances over at AJ who nods.  
  
"Keep this type of playing at home." He says and walks away. I roll my eyes.  
  
I put my head down on the table to rest. When I pick it back up I freeze. I'm sucked into the most beautiful set of eyes I ever seen.  
  
"What happened? I couldn't help but to notice you almost got into a little brawl. You wouldn't want to do that would you? I mean, you might miss English class." She says softly and bats her eyelashes. I'm stunned for a few seconds.  
  
"Nah, we was just playing. I wouldn't leave ya alone in that class." I'm talking as smoothly as I usually do with girls. I just never saw anyone with such captivating eyes.  
  
"Good. I can't bear the thought of a class alone." She purrs and walks away, shaking her eyes more than usual. I just stare.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Ow!" I call out when Adam punches me in the face in his sleep. "What the hell!" I growl and kick his shin hard. He jumps up with a yelp.  
  
"What was that?" He asks while rubbing his shin.  
  
"That was for punching me in the face!" I exclaim and rub my cheek.  
  
"Sorry. I must have been having a nightmare."  
  
"Yeah right." I mutter. I glance over at where Misty is sitting. She's not there. I look up and gasp. I'm lost in a world full of emerald green. Misty is standing in front of me. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Deb! You're back! You and Ellie are the best reviewers. Keep them coming! I LOVE them!**  
  
"John! It's me! Misty! Do you remember me from high school?" She asks excitedly. I stare into her eyes for awhile before speaking.  
  
"Yeah, hey Misty." I say as coolly as I can. Hey, wrestling requires acting therefore I think I've become a better actor. Maybe now I can carry on a normal John Cena conversation with her.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" She asks and sits next to me. Her eyes widen and she runs her hand down my bicep. "Wow! You've gotten so much bigger!"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"I'm a wrestler for the WWE. What do you do?"  
  
"Wow that's great! I'm a business woman. I mostly deal with stocks and stuff. Nothing too interesting."  
  
"Stocks? What's a beautiful woman like you dealing with stocks for?" I ask before I realize what I said. Once it comes out I want to kick myself. She smiles warmly at me. Her beautiful green eyes are dazzling.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I always liked math." She answers. I smile at her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Fucking AJ! Give me the fucking answer!" I snap. Our English teacher is out so I'm trying to do my Algebra homework.  
  
"I don't know!" AJ yells back. Misty looks over.  
  
"Algebra?" She asks. I nod. She saunters over. "Oh! The equation of the line falls into this, y=mx+b." She says. I stare blankly at her, careful to avoid her eyes. "Y is the y variable, m is the slope, x is the variable and b is the y-intercept." She explains. I nod slowly. She smiles and leans in closer.  
  
"What?" I ask. She leans over, her low cut shirt falls even lower, revealing a little more than what's allowed.  
  
"To find the slope you do y2-y1 over x2-x1." She explains and leans closer to me to write it. Now I'm lost at looking at her, this time it's not her eyes, although it is a pair of things. I nod.  
  
"Whatever you say." I say in a trance. God, even her smell is captivating.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
"John?" Misty giggles. I snap out of my day dream.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, you like numbers. Right." I say.  
  
"Speaking of numbers, here." She says and slips me a paper before walking away, once again shaking her ass more than necessary. I open the paper, her number, and cell phone number, is written on the inside. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Deb, Deb, Deb. I'm actually the only person on the whole planet who has never seen t.a.t.u.'s video. Could be because I'm anti-MTV but whatever. No. You can't keep John. He's mine! Him and his big nose. Aww big noses! I hate chicken pox! I had them. You get red blotches everywhere that are the itchiest things in the world and hurt when you scratch them. Ellie, argh I know what you mean. That's why the second chapter was actually dedicated to you but FF.Net had an overload and I couldn't see who sent the review.**  
  
"Who was that?" Adam asks.  
  
"A high school friend." I answer.  
  
"Oh really? You two ever have anything going on."  
  
"Mind your business!" I snap.  
  
"I think she's a slut." Adam concludes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask and take off my hoodie. This airport is really getting hot.  
  
"The way she talks, the way she walks, her facial features, she's 100% skank."  
  
"Man, fuck you."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Man, are you falling for Misty?" Tony asks. I rub my eyes.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Misty. Are you getting a thing for her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No he has a thing for her!" AJ yells.  
  
"Why the hell do I hang with you? I hate you!"  
  
"Because I speak the truth?" AJ asks and stands up. I stand up and we walk towards each other.  
  
"Truth? You never fucking tell the truth!" I yell as we get closer to each other. Tony jumps in the middle and pushes us away.  
  
"Chill you two. Just chill. John, sit. AJ, go back to your chair." He commands. I growl and do it.  
  
"I was just asking. I mean she's the biggest ho in school." AJ says loud and clear.  
  
"Man fuck you. Fuck you all." I snap and storm out of the gym.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Man fuck you." I snap and storm away from Adam. I don't know where I'm going. But it's probably to the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter Six

**John Cena is on the cover of WWE Raw Magazine! *falls over and dies* *realizes she didn't write the next chapter and comes back to life* Damn, I almost died a happy girl! See what you two are doing! Ellie, John being pissed off makes me laugh too. Well I laugh then I go "Aww!" I think I had the chicken pox when I was about five. Then I gave them to my six month old sister. Haha! Deb, don't put yourself in the hospital! I need your weird reviews. We'll find out why AJ doesn't like her. Have I ever been one to reveal something right away? Oh, and everyone, Deb's smurfs will rule the world.**  
  
I start walking to the bathroom for two reasons. One, I have to go really bad, and two it's the only place I can think of where I can be alone. Plus, I REALLY have to go. You try sitting in the same spot for five hours downing drink after drink and moving to take a bathroom break. Yeah, doesn't sound too fun does it? Well it's not!  
  
Misty's standing near the bathroom doors fighting with a coke machine. She's shaking it and hitting it while yelling at it to give her the water she paid for. There are plenty of people near him, some guys even bigger than myself, and no one turns to help the beautiful woman with the breathtaking eyes in a business suit. I walk up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Need help?" I ask. She turns around. This time I only freeze for a split second. I'm getting better.  
  
"Oh would you be kind enough to do that? I put my money in but this stupid machine doesn't want to give me my water." She says smoothly. I smile and kick the machine praying that the water comes out and I don't look like an ass. Nothing happens. I smile nervously and pound on the machine. Nothing happens. I'm so embarrassed I begin to shake the machine.  
  
"Sir! Please do not do that! The machine could fall over and kill you and your wife!" An employee says as he walks over. I turn red. Misty doesn't miss a beat.  
  
"MISS Rivers." She says extending her hand and stresses the Miss part. He shakes her hand and smiles.  
  
"Here you go Miss Rivers." He says and lightly taps the machine. The fucking water bottle shoots out! This guy is a shrimp! I am beyond mortified. He eyes Misty up, who looks very professional, and nods. Then he turns to me and does the same. Only he doesn't nod. He makes a disgusted face because I'm wearing baggy black pants, a white beater and a white fuzzy bucket hat.  
  
"Opposites attract." He mutters as he walks away. Misty smirks at me before taking a swig of her water.  
  
"Where were you heading?" She asks.  
  
"The bathroom." I answer. She smiles and raises her eyebrows. I smirk and lean against the wall.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"John!" Tony yells as I step out of the boy's bathroom. Misty runs down the hall the opposite way. I run my hand through my short hair.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
"Where were you? You and Misty missed English class." Dennis says. I cough and change my position.  
  
"I, uh, had a few uh, things to take care of." I answer. AJ beams at me.  
  
"In the bathroom?" He asks. I turn red.  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"I saw Misty run the other way. I know what you two did." He snaps before storming down the hall the opposite way Misty went.  
  
"What the fuck is his problem?" I ask. Tony and Dennis shake their heads and take off after AJ. "What happened?" I scream. Everyone in the hallway stares at me. Well everyone except the three people I want to look.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Need help?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No." I snap and storm in the men's bathroom and slam the door shut behind me. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ellie, the mind will NEVER obey anyone! I know that fact Deb, that's why I put it in there! Lol. Deb shhh! Must you ALWAYS predict my stories? Grr.**  
  
I walk back to my seat just in time to see Misty doing something with Adam. It looks like she's making out with him but at the angle I'm at, and the angle they are, I can't really see too good. Would Misty do that? Sure. Would Adam? I don't know, he does have a wife. I walk closer to them and Misty jumps up.  
  
"Hey John! Adam had something in his eye so I was blowing it out." Misty explains and smiles. I nod.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." I say and sit on the seat she just got off of.  
  
"You ok Johnny Boy?" She asks with a smirk. I give her a fake smile.  
  
"Mhmm." I lie.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
I walk into English class and see Misty sitting with another classmate, Drake. As soon as I walk over they both stop laughing. Misty throws a lust filled look at me and then at Drake.  
  
"Good morning Johnny Boy." She says calling me by a nickname she recently made up and I hate. Have I told her I hate it? No. No of course not.  
  
"Morning Misty, and Drake." I sneer.  
  
"Morning John." He sneers back. We hated each other since third grade. I was on the swings, he ran by without looking and I kicked him in the head. He ended up getting seventeen stitches in his head. It wasn't my fault but he hated me since then. Since he hates me, I hate him. Everyone, including Misty, knows it.  
  
"Yo! Come HERE!" AJ yells from across the room.  
  
"I got to go." I say and turn around.  
  
"Always running for AJ." I hear Misty whisper and giggle. My face turns red. I'm so embarrassed and I'm so pissed. I ignore and go to talk to my friends.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"John?" Misty asks. I shake my head.  
  
"What? Sorry, I zoned out." I say. Misty giggles.  
  
"I can tell Mr. Space Cadet! I said I'd like to see more of you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, we'll keep in touch this time." I say.  
  
"No bad blood?"  
  
"Yeah, no bad blood." I echo.  
  
**Sorry these have been really short. My mom is nine months pregnant and she can have her baby any minute so things have been hectic. Once he's born, and he will be on Sunday or before, I'll start doing longer chapters. I promise. Oh and I don't write for a few days, that's why.** 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ellie, she'll get meaner. Deb, STOP! Why must you predict my stories and get them right? WHY? You have your smurfs spying on me! Don't you? In Biology class we had to use some blue dye and it got on my hands, I also had on blue jeans and a blue t-shirt so I went around saying I was a smurf. Haha. Was she kissing Adam or was it in John's mind? We're naming the baby Kevin JR, after his dad. I'm 15. Today (the 3rd) is her due date. If he doesn't come out tonight (which he's not since it's almost over) they're going to break her water on Sunday. So if I don't write, that's why. EDIT: It's Sunday and my mom had him. He weighs 7 pounds, looks like me and has black hair. Damnit I want black hair! ( Thanks for the review psychobunny**  
  
"What were you doing with her?" I ask.  
  
"I had something in my eye and I couldn't get it out. She went to blow it out but I jerked and she ended up missing my eye so she had to do it a few more times."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No reason." I answer and lean back.  
  
**Flashback*  
  
Misty and I walk into English class holding hands. I should have known this was going to cause a scene. Oh and it did.  
  
"Woo!" Tony cat calls. I blush a little and Misty just grins. Everyone looks at us and whispers to each other.  
  
"Ya'll dating?" An annoying black kid named Trevor asks.  
  
"Fo sho!" Misty replies, making everyone laugh. Well except me and Trevor. We both look embarrassed.  
  
"Mist, you want to cool it?" I whisper. She smiles up at me and locks eyes with me. I freeze.  
  
"I'm playing John. He knows that." She says. I nod unable to take my eyes off of her.  
  
"Congrats man!" Tony says and hits my back. I tear my eyes away from Misty long enough to see AJ storm out of the room.  
  
"Albert! Get back here now!" The teacher calls after him.  
  
"Fuck you!" AJ screams and runs down the hall. AJ doesn't usually act like that and we all know it.  
  
"May I?" I ask. The teacher nods. I let go of Misty's hand and run down the hall after AJ.  
  
"AJ! Come back man!" I yell. He slows down a bit but he doesn't stop running. Since he slowed down I decide to speed up so I catch him. I grab his shoulders but he surprises me by jerking and I lose my grip.  
  
"Come on AJ! I want to talk!" I yell then I lower my voice because I remember class is in session. "I don't want you mad." I say and stop running. I guess AJ doesn't hear my feet hitting the tile so he knows I stopped running. He stops and turns around.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asks coolly as if nothing happened. It takes me a few minutes to recover. Because something did happen. I think.  
  
"Why did you run?" I ask confused. He really confused me.  
  
"No reason. I just skipped the gym earlier. I had to get my exercise somehow."  
  
"AJ, that's the lamest excuse."  
  
"Oh so now you're calling me lame! Thank you!"  
  
"Dude, what's up? Tell me. I want to help you."  
  
"I tried looking out for you but man you are so damn thickheaded."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You're going out with Misty? What the fuck man, I told you she was a slut."  
  
"I know but,"  
  
"No, you know what? Congrats. Tell Misty I said congrats she got another fucking person whipped." AJ sneers and storms down the hall.  
  
"Fuck you too!" I yell then return back to the class room and make make-out plans with Misty for later.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
I watch Misty flirt with the flight attendant. She's trying to find out when we leave. Sometimes you really should listen to your friends. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ellie, why the flight attendant? I don't know. He was a male and she wanted to know when the plane was leaving I suppose. Not everyone is older than you. You're older than my brother, and my sister. Deb, yeah sure. Casually walking by. I bet. Lol no, he's like me with black hair means he looks like me if I had black hair. Which I did for awhile but ah, it turned out to be a terrorist attack. If you touch my head with that crowbar I shall be forced to, well to cry. Then maybe never work on another story as long as I live.**  
  
The thought just hit me like a bird hitting a clean glass window. Who is Misty's male companion? Surely we didn't go to school with him because I don't remember him. Although that doesn't mean much. I'm sure there are plenty of people in the school I didn't know.  
  
I look at over at Adam and I see he's sleeping. I don't blame him. I mean we've been here how long? I don't know anymore. I've lost track of time. All I know is I looked outside about half hour ago and the weather shows no signs of letting up. I already contacted Stephanie McMahon and she said she'll find someway to work the show without Adam and I. The reason Adam and I are the only two being delayed is everyone already went to the arena whereas we had to fly halfway across the damn country to do an autograph signing. If all had worked out we would have gotten to the arena just in time for the show. Shit happens though.  
  
Oh boy, do I ever know shit happens.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Do you know what A.J.'s problem is?" I ask Misty that night over dinner. She stops eating and stares at me coldly.  
  
"AJ? In our English class?" She asks. I shiver. Her eyes. They're scaring me. I've never seen such hate in them.  
  
"Yes." I manage to answer.  
  
What was the question?" She asks. This is the first time I've seen her nervous and not on top of her game.  
  
"Do you know what AJ's problem is?" I ask again. She narrows her eyes.  
  
"Do I look like a fucking psychologist now? Jesus Christ! I'm a fucking mathematician! I like numbers, I'm not interested in how people fucking work!" She snaps. I shrink back. She stands up and knocks her plate off the table.  
  
"John Felix Anthony Cena I don't believe you!" She's going on. I jump up and lightly grab her wrists so she stops throwing things.  
  
"Misty, Mist, its ok, I'm sorry." I say lowly and lightly kiss her. She calms down just enough to rip her hands out of mine, grab my head, pushes me down on the table and kisses me roughly. As quickly as she did it, she lets go. I slowly stand back up.  
  
"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." I apologize. She sits back down at the table.  
  
"Sit down John, eat." She says sweetly. I sit down. I'm confused. Did that just happen?  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Now that I think about it, the guy looks slightly familiar. I'm probably just tired though. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Ok, why is everyone guessing AJ? Sheesh. It WAS going to be him but pfftt not now. Damn you two. DAMN YOU TWO! Ellie don't be in a rush to grow up! Haha like I'm so much older. But seriously I ALWAYS wanted to be older but now I have all this responsibility on me and stuff, ah. No. Stay young .Deb, I do feel honored. Get better soon! I hate when I write long entries and they get deleted. I have a journal on Blurty.com though, not LiveJournal. Mexico, Ralph? No! Then she'll know where I am! Plus I can't eat Hispanic food or I throw up. I'm a picky eater and I have a light stomach. But I know we can all agree, Fishies rule.***  
  
"Whatcha dooooooooin?" Adam asks. I sigh and look at him.  
  
"Staring out into space." I answer seriously.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean." Adam pouts. I feel bad.  
  
"I'm not being mad. I really was looking out into space. There's nothing else to do."  
  
"Oh. Where's ho-bag?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mystical or whatever her name was."  
  
"Misty? I don't know. I'm not her keeper."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Yo, Jizzon." Drake sneers. I know he's making fun of me even though I only talk ghetto while rapping.  
  
"What, Dizzake?" I ask feeding into his humor. Sadly he and his cohorts are so stupid they think I really do talk like that. They double over with laughter. I roll my eyes.  
  
"It's three o clock, do you know where Misty is?" He asks like he's doing that lame 'It's ten o clock, do you know where your children are?' commercial they air on weekends.  
  
"No. I'm not her keeper."  
  
"Do you know where she was last night?"  
  
"Yeah. She said she was swamped with Algebra and Bio homework so she was going to do that."  
  
"Well, I guess sex ed falls under Biology homework."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, you didn't understand it? Misty and I had sex last night. We fucked. We made sweet lov-" He doesn't get to finish because I punch him in the face. I hear everyone yelling at me to stop. Well my friends and his friends are. Everyone else is chanting the standard "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I'll tell you, the WWE would have hired me regardless of my age. It was just that damn brutal. Drake ended up being taken to the hospital and not being released for a week.  
  
Of course every action has a reaction.  
  
Misty was pissed at me. No. Pissed isn't the word. She was BEYOND pissed. She was livid. She was more than livid but I can't think of a word that describes it. Of course I got mad because Drake and I are sworn enemies and she was my girlfriend.  
  
"Well what the fuck was I supposed to fucking do? Stand there and let him brag about how he got you in bed? I never would have heard the end of it!" I screamed.  
  
"So this is about your pride Cena? Huh? I thought you were better than that!" She yells back.  
  
"I guess we were both wrong then! I never thought you would cheat on me with anyone! Then you cheat on me with Drake? You know we hate each other! That's low!"  
  
"First off you and Drake don't even HAVE a reason to be enemies. You both just want fucking drama in your lives. Second of all if you believe I cheated on you with Drake, I mean honestly believe it, then we really aren't meant to be."  
  
"I'm sorry." I feel really bad. I mean, she's right. "It's just you don't know the stories I've heard about you. I mean, I don't know, it's just when everyone says something you tend to believe it. I never knew you before this year. I don't know your past. I don't know anything about you. I only know what you let me know."  
  
"I do know the stories John. They've been following me around for as long as I can remember. That is what happens when you look as good as I do." She says with a smile. I grin. We embrace.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
I shake my head. This is all too much. I didn't want to remember any of it. Misty still isn't back. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Psycho, as long as you read, I'll post. Thank you Ellie. Deb, I'm sorry. Things will get better.**  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Misty I do love you!" I exclaim.  
  
"Then why do you never want to spend any time with me?" She asks.  
  
"I'm always with you unless you say you're loaded with homework. Then I leave you alone so you can do it and not fail."  
  
"Well why can't you stay with me today after school?'  
  
"I have to go to the gym. I've already taken two weeks off."  
  
"So? What's another day?"  
  
"Mist, if I don't work about I'm scrawny little thing. I need to work out. You wouldn't want to date someone that looks like he belongs in the Chess club do you?" I ask. She stares at me for a few seconds.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Go to the gym. Call me when you get home."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"John, I was just getting a pretzel and Misty was over there. She wants you to meet her at the baggage claim." Adam says and jolts me out of my day dreams.  
  
"Why?" I ask and adjust my hat. Adam shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. That's what she said though."  
  
"Thanks man." I say but I don't move.  
  
"You going?" He asks. I sigh and pick myself up off the chair.  
  
"I suppose so." I say and walk towards the baggage claim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's standing there. She's resting her elbow on the metal which means she's standing in a very suggestive position, especially since her skirt is short. She has her jet black hair tucked behind her ear which allows me to see the sides of her breathtaking eyes.  
  
I silently walk next to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps but smiles when she sees me. She closes her eyes and leans in to me. Our lips lightly brush each other when I pull away.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" I ask. She grins.  
  
"I thought we could get together for old takes sake." She answers and runs her hands down my chest. I lean away.  
  
"That desperate for a fuck?"  
  
"No. I just enjoyed you and I thought you enjoyed me so I thought we could get together to enjoy ourselves."  
  
"I don't believe in sex without love."  
  
"Did you love me when we were teens John?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Then you love me now. Remember you used to say true love never dies. Those were your words. Were they not?" She asks. I can't deny them. They were.  
  
"Misty I don't have time to deal with this shit."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"You asked me to."  
  
"You came because you couldn't bear to be away from me and you came because you knew I wanted to see you. You may not know it, but subconsciously you did it."  
  
"Fuck you Misty. Fuck you!" I snap before storming away. Who the hell does she think she is? 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Ellie, or do you want to be called El? About Misty, that's what I was going for! My brother's doing good, thanks for asking. Deb, I'm going through a crappy time too. I hope that saying "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" is true. Hell if it is I can go to Iraq myself and cause mass destruction.**  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Misty sighs contently and snuggles up against me. Her silky skin moves across mine. I shiver. She's great. Really great. Her hair is loose and somewhat messy, her eyes are shut and she's resting her head on my shoulder. I'm underneath her and on my back. I should be resting but I have a question I need to ask her.  
  
"Mist?" I ask. She moves a little.  
  
"Mmm?" She makes a noise.  
  
"How many people have you slept with?" I ask. She slowly leans up and smiles lazily at me. I guess I really wore her out.  
  
"A little to late to ask me that now, huh Cena?" She asks.  
  
"Can you, can you just answer me?"  
  
"Why focus on the past? If you don't stop living in the past then you'll never really live."  
  
"Please Misty, answer me."  
  
"And what? If it's over a certain number you'll just drop me?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"I can't think of any other reason that you should want to know."  
  
"I was just wondering. Never mind though, it's ok."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How many others have you been with?"  
  
"Just two."  
  
"Third one is the charm." She whispers and kisses my neck.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Now that I sit here and think about it was I jealous? Am I jealous? I mean because Drake said he got with Misty weeks before I slept with her? I'm also still a little mad that she never answered my question about how many men she had slept with.  
  
As I think on it, she never really answered any of my questions. She always danced around them and I always gave in. It was if I was only with her for her looks. In fact, that probably was the whole reason I was with her.  
  
Why did I go see her at the baggage claim when she asked? I easily could have ignored her. I didn't though. She said jump. I said how high. She still has me locked around her finger. Why? How does she do this? Maybe if I go talk to her again I'll find out.  
  
(Sorry if this sucks. I'm down right now and I'm focusing less than usual.) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you Dollar Diva and El/Ellie! Sorry it's taken so long. I just haven't had the motivation to write anymore. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I almost always listen to suggestions unless I have something else in mind, even then I reconsider. So, now you know what to do.**  
  
I walk over to the food area where Misty is dining with her male companion. Ok, who am I kidding? Misty and that dumb guy are eating stale tasteless food. There. Now it's realistic. I don't walk over to her. I just lean on the pole and wait for her to notice me and come over to me. Now I'm calling the shots.  
  
I watch her as she eats, drinks, smiles and laughs. She used to do that to me. We weren't all fights and police arrests. We actually had something good. Something so good it would have made Walt Disney himself gag.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh, Misty darling, you must taste a small taste of this here cherry." I say in a phony British accent. Misty giggles and eats the cherry out of my hands.  
  
"Oh, dear John, I thank you ever so much for being so kind to me in my time of need!" She replies just as fake. I was going to retort when we just looked at each other and lost it. We doubled over laughing and a few times I almost fell off the couch.  
  
Sometimes we got like this, ya know? We just got really goofy and acted like idiots. It just seemed natural. We didn't make fun of each other and we didn't feel stupid, although we should have.  
  
"Now, John, you took care of one of my needs and I thank you eternally for that." She says in her fake British accent.  
  
"No thank you needed. I did it entirely from the heart." I reply as best as I can. Honestly my accents suck but she puts up with them.  
  
"Now I need you to fill one more need, if you don't mind."  
  
"What would that be my love?" I ask innocently. She jumps on my lap and pulls off my shirt. She kisses me rough and gives me an extremely slutty look.  
  
"I need to get laid." She says in a whoreish tone. Hey, who am I to interject now?  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Back for more?" Misty asks and shakes me right out of my flashback.  
  
"What?" I ask. She puts her hands on her hips and smiles cockily at me.  
  
"Back for more? I didn't ask you to come.  
  
"You don't have to tell me to. I do what I want."  
  
"Ah, but it wasn't always so."  
  
"Misty, I came here to talk. I want to sit somewhere, maybe here, I don't know, and I want to talk." I say. I glance at the table. The guy is gone.  
  
"I suppose you could get me a juice or something and we could sit and talk about whatever is troubling you."  
  
"I would like to."  
  
"I'd like an apple juice. I'll be sitting where I was while I was eating." She says and saunters off. Of course she shakes her ass more than she needs to. For a second I'm memorized. Then I shake my head and go to get her the juice she wants. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Ellie, you know what? I'm calling you E. Thanks. I don't usually stop writing a story once I start to post it, so this will continue on. Thank you psycho bunny. You gave me the BEST idea for the story! THANK YOU!  
  
Ok does anyone read Anne Rice "The Vampire Chronicles? I've been a huge fan she's ENDING the series in June! Ok I am so pissed off I'm going to cry now. I think she's going to kill Lestat (**  
  
I walk back to the table and slam the apple juice on the table. Misty grins at me. I slam myself on the chair opposite her and lean my elbows on the table.  
  
"I only bought that for you because I want to talk." I make it clear. I'm not still in love with her. She smiles.  
  
"I never said you were. Ooh a bit feisty there John, are we?" She asks.  
  
"No. I just wanted to tell you I am NOT in love with you anymore. I just wanted to let you know so you don't try to hit on me."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Ok John." She said like she doesn't believe me. I let it slide.  
  
"Alright. How do you do it?"  
  
"How do I do what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"I do not!" She snaps. By the look on her face I know she doesn't know what I'm talking about.  
  
"How do you get people to fall for you so fast? How do you get them to love you years after?" I ask sincerely. She takes a swig of her juice and smiles cockily at me.  
  
"Well," She crosses her legs. "Shouldn't you be able to answer that?"  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" I snap. She leans over; her shirt falls down a little. She knows I looked and she smiles.  
  
"That's how." She sits back triumphantly and smiles.  
  
"I should have known you would use your body."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Don't I what?"  
  
"Don't you use your body to get what you want?"  
  
"I most certainly do not!" I protest. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean as in a prostitute." She emphasizes prostitute. "I mean you're a wrestler right?" I nod. "Well, you use your body. If you were fat and old you wouldn't be half as popular."  
  
"What about Rikishi?" I ask, totally missing her point. She becomes annoyed. She starts swinging her leg and playing with the bottle. That makes me crack up. It makes her even more annoyed.  
  
"John, you missed my point! And why are you laughing?" She snaps. I smile.  
  
"Nothing. Just seeing you play with a bottle, which is long and hard, amuses me." I say innocently. She stands up and almost sends the chair flying back.  
  
"You would!" She snaps and storms away. I sit there laughing. I think I finally cracked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk back over to Adam and sit down next to him. He barely glances at me. I try coughing and other various techniques but he doesn't look.  
  
"Are you mad at me Adam?" I ask. He smirks.  
  
"No. I love being left alone for an hour in an airport." He answers. I sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I just needed to get some shit straight."  
  
"Have fun." He answers, gets up and walks away. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**PsychoBunny, do you have AIM or something? I'd love to talk to you, or anyone else. I can be found at LestatzPrincess@aol.com. I know that chapter was short and it's been awhile since I put up a new chapter. Between my brother, who just made 20 days today, and my sister being rushed to the hospital, and my mom's best friends ex going to court, writing has been the last thing on my mind. Many apologies. Its ok Deb, as long as you still read and occasionally drop a line, I'm fine. Look at my skills!**  
  
Alright. This situation could be worse. It would be way worse. So Adam stopped talking to me. Who cares? I can tough it out alone in an airport. If not I can find someone else to talk to. And Misty's here? That's ok. I can just ignore her from now on. I mean there has to be at least two thousand people here. It should be easy to avoid her.  
  
I changed my seat. Adam will eventually find me. If not it's ok. He's the one that moved. I'll just sit here. All by myself. Nope, I'm not lonely. I'll never be lonely. I'm all the company I'll ever need. I don't need anyone else.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Man, where's Misty at?" Tony asks. AJ smirks and rolls his eyes. I look around frantically.  
  
"I don't know, man." I answer, still looking around. It's the night of the school's talent show and I'm in it rapping. I told Misty to meet me backstage to wish me luck. I told the people in charge to let her in so it's not like they don't know.  
  
Maybe she's running late. Maybe she can't come. Maybe she got swamped with homework. Maybe she got in a car crash. Maybe she was kidnapped. Maybe she was raped. Maybe she died.  
  
Argh! All these thoughts running through my head! I hate them! She's probably running a little late. I mean I can't expect her to be right on time. Hardly anyone is ever on time.  
  
"John! John! You're on!" AJ yells and pushes me through the curtain.  
  
My performance is going great! Everyone is totally into it and I totally forgot about Misty. I have too much adrenaline rushing through my veins to care about anything. That is until I see her.  
  
Her.  
  
Misty.  
  
Sitting in the audience.  
  
Next to Drake.  
  
Holding Drake's hand?  
  
I don't know. I can't see. I finish weakly and go backstage. Tony throws a towel at me. He's probably calling me a wash up or something because I started off so strong and finished so weak. I don't care. I use the towel to wipe the sweat off me.  
  
"What happened?" AJ asks.  
  
"Nothing. Can I go in the audience?" I ask.  
  
"I don't see why not." Tony answers. He's about to go on but I smile.  
  
"Good." I say and walk through the curtains, climb down the stairs and head to the second row. Where Misty is sitting with Drake and his friends.  
  
I lean down in front of Misty. She looks startled. Then she grabs the back of my head, pulls her closer and kisses me.  
  
"CONGRATS!" She yelled.  
  
"Thank you." I say weakly. I see Drake smirk.  
  
"You did wonderful!" She gushes.  
  
"Uh, where were you? I was waiting for you backstage."  
  
"Oh my goodness! I forgot! I'm sorry, John. Do you forgive me?" She asks and looks straight into my eyes. For a few seconds I'm memorized again. I mean, I can't explain it. They're cat shaped, big and clear. But the color. Man the color. I don't know what color are they. Look emerald, then they look plain green, then they look deep green. They could be hunter green. I don't know. Sometimes I swear they have little specs of violet in them. They're just unexplainable.  
  
"I forgive you." I answer.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Here." Adam says and thrusts a pretzel at me.  
  
"What?" I ask but take it. Hey, I'm starving.  
  
"I forgive you." He answers.  
  
"Good." I smile. At least that got better. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry, I haven't been in the updating mood. I'm exhausted right now so if this sucks, sorry.**  
  
"Did you get everything worked out?" Adam asks. I sigh. I don't know what it is but I feel really sick. I keep coughing, my chest hurts and I just want to sleep. It's probably because I have been stuck in this stupid little airport for God knows how long.  
  
"Yeah. No. Not really. I don't know." I answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I did. I mean if I can ignore it then I did."  
  
"Ignoring things isn't good, John."  
  
"I know! It's just, I don't know! Let me think!" I snap. Adam nods. I stare at a spot on the floor and I think I fall asleep.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"No! Do not trust her! I do not like her." Tony warns. I roll my eyes and put down my weight.  
  
"Why not?" I ask.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it. There's just something about her that makes me want to strangle her. John, stay away."  
  
"You make her sound like she's some murderer!" I exclaim then crack up laughing. There was something in his tone that made it seem like she was a national threat.  
  
"John, I'm just trying to warn you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"As long as I stay with Misty I will not be hurt. Don't you see? We're perfect for each other." I say then grab my weight again. I almost drop it when I see him walk over.  
  
Drake.  
  
"I saw what you did at the talent show." Drake sneers. I put my weight down once more.  
  
"I know you did. I saw you in the front row." I answer.  
  
"I had to have a front row seat to see you fail, which you did. Good start, weak ending. Misty tells me that's how you always are." He says and looks back at his cohorts. They all smile and high five each other. I lean against a machine and smirk. They want to play? That's fine. I'll play.  
  
"Oh yeah. I know. I am so sexually frustrated it hurts." I say dryly, very clearly sarcastic. Somehow through all their education they must have missed the chapter on sarcasm because they all snicker to each other.  
  
"Very honest there Cena! I like that."  
  
"I would like it a lot better if I actually got laid once in awhile." It doesn't matter what I say. Everyone knows the truth about me. There is no way I, or anyone else, can trash my reputation. Somehow Drake and his posse missed that too.  
  
"Ah, so that is why Misty comes to me." Drake says and nods. I straighten up a bit.  
  
"What?" I ask. AJ moves closer to me as if he is ready to hold me back if I decide to punch Drake's lights out.  
  
"Misty. You don't think we don't have sex? Please John, get your head out of your ass. Or at least get AJ's dick out of your ass." He says passively, as if it's no big deal. Oh but it is a big deal! I can only act like I don't care for so long and this is pushing it.  
  
I spring forward but AJ wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back which makes Drake and they start laughing. I try to wiggle free but AJ has me from the back and Tony jumped in and grabbed me from the front. Tony pushes me against the wall and poor AJ is squashed between us.  
  
"Calm down! John! Be calm!" Tony yells as I scream and kick. Security comes over and kicks me out. I'm not banned since I didn't do anything. I am just banned for the day. Nothing major.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you heard what Drake has been saying?" I ask and hug Misty closer. She puts her head on my bare chest.  
  
"No." She answers lightly. Her breath tickles my bare skin.  
  
"He's been saying that I am sexually frustrated and you two are sleeping together."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't pay any attention."  
  
"It's not true?"  
  
"John, you keep me going and going. I don't think I would have time for Drake. Or anyone else for that matter." She says. I nod. That answer satisfies me.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
I watch as Misty and the guy walk by us. I guess they just came back from getting something to drink. They seem to be fighting but I really can't hear them. I really can't hear anyone for that matter. Why does that guy look so familiar? 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Ok you all have a right to kill me! I just went through a lot emotionally but I'm back and better than ever! Expect my frequent updates due to no negativity in my life and summer vacation. Thank you, Iccess. I'll read your story when I'm done with this chapter. Just a question, what style of writing do I have? Thank you for your kind words, Rachel. Here you go. Deb, as always you make me laugh.**  
  
"John! They're going to take my baby away! John! Oh my God! John help me!" Misty shrieks in a high pitched voice that would even make someone with a black heart tear up. I scream and kick violently at the cops holding me back. I claw at their faces, or anything I can reach. I try to escape but it's all in vain. There's too many of them holding me tightly and only one of me.  
  
**"Misty! I'm trying! I love you!" I scream back, trying not to let the tears roll down my eyes. Through the blur of my unshed tears and the blue of the police uniforms I see Misty on the top step in her white silk nightgown. She's trying to get down the stairs to see me but two police officers are holding her back. Her normally well kept black hair is now disheveled and completely everywhere. Her white nightgown has a bit of blood on it and is a little torn. Her feet are bear and tears run freely from her breathtaking green eyes. There is a bump where her stomach should be. She is due in three short months.  
  
"They can't have my kid! They can't keep us apart! I need you, John! My fucking God will someone listen? I need him! I need John Cena! I need the father of my baby!" She screams in her heart wrenching wail. Using the element of surprise she jerks out of the cops grip and sprints down the stairs.  
  
"Him! Call him!" She yells and tries to give me a calling card. I try my hardest to get it but I have police men holding back my arms and my legs. Misty punches a cop in the face, causing him to let go of one of my arms. I snatch the card from Misty before a female cop tackles her to the floor causing both of us to wail in terror.  
  
I feel myself being pushed out the door unable to see Misty. All I hear is her screaming for me to come back, to be able to see me, not to take her baby. I continue to scream and kick until finally somehow the police manage to get me into the police car.**  
  
"JOHN!" Adam screams and shakes me. I open my eyes with a start. I can feel the sweat pouring off me.  
  
"What happened?" Misty asks. It's then I realize almost the whole airport is looking.  
  
"I was, dreaming. I thought, it was, I, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"You were screaming and thrashing screaming at the top of your lungs 'I'm trying. I love you'. You scared us all." Adam answers. My heart drops when I hear this. I look at Misty. Her beautiful eyes tear for a moment before she gets an apathetic look on her face.  
  
"You did give us quite a shock there, John. I'm glad to know everything is all right with you." She says before walking away.  
  
"What was that?" Adam asks.  
  
"I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry man." I answer and shake my head.  
  
"Do you need to talk about it? Even in your sleep you seemed devastated."  
  
"I'll survive." I answer and grab my notebook to write so he'll leave me alone. Well I'm not going to write. I don't think I could concentrate. I'm going to pretend to write so he'll leave me alone.  
  
**Another flashback**  
  
AJ glares at me as I walk next to him with my head hung low. He's walking in hurried steps. I try to match his and I do pretty well.  
  
"Please stop looking at me like that. I know I did badly enough." I say. AJ stops and stares at me.  
  
"Bad? Bad enough? John, do you know where Misty is right now?" He asks impatiently.  
  
"No! How the fuck could I know? I've been stuck in jail for the past fucking month over a drug raid when neither Misty nor I do drugs!" I practically yell.  
  
"Well Misty is in Green Forest, a mental institute." He says a matter of factly. My mouth drops.  
  
"Why?" I gasp.  
"Well she went completely insane. After they took you away she started breathing heavily and they thought she was going into premature labor. They sat her up and she smacked some woman cop across the face giving her a black eye. While they were shocked she jumped up and ran back upstairs. They thought she was going to try to get rid of the drugs or something. When they ran back upstairs she had broken the mirror and was trying to scratch her eyes out with a long jagged piece. They arrested her and shoved her in a mental ward. She's so sedated John. She can't even talk. She just sits and drools, staring at everything but it doesn't look like anything's registering." AJ tells me quietly and places a hand on my shoulder. I stare at him in shock before falling against the nearest wall.  
  
"And the baby?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Still in her stomach."  
  
"But they're pumping her with drugs!" I exclaim.  
  
"Apparently it will not harm the baby, or so they say."  
  
"My God." I mutter and I start to cry. AJ hugs me and tries to tell me it will all be ok.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
After all this I decide I need to see Misty one last time. I need to ask her why there were so many drugs in our house when neither of us used them. I wanted to know who called on us. I wanted to know how she got out of the mental ward. Most importantly I wanted to know where my child was.  
  
**Author's note: HA! I bet none of you say THAT coming!** 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**iccess-america, I'm glad to have taken you by surprise! I hate when people *coughDEBcough* guess them. So that makes me write with curveballs. You don't know how much you telling me I'm a great writer really means to me. It seems like no matter what changes or how bad things get, writing is an escape and always stays the same. Ah, but now I ramble...Damn Deb! 8-8? Please don't die on me! All the questions will be answered in this one. I'm so close to ending this story.**  
  
II need answers and I need answers now. I was so shocked to see Misty, to see her standing and talking, that I forgot everything else. I forgot our past, besides we dated. I forgot she was locked in a mental ward until she gave birth. But now I remember and I demand answers to everything.  
  
I get up and tell Adam I'll be back later. I find Misty just coming out of the bathroom. I grab her hand roughly  
  
"Misty, I want answers to everything." I growl. Tears flood to her beautiful emerald eyes before she blinks them away to return to her apathetic nature.  
  
"Ok." She whispers softly. "Do you think they'll let us outside?"  
  
"We can do whatever the hell we want but it must be snowing still because we haven't left." I answer. Misty sighs.  
  
"We should all go get our jackets and meet outside." She says. I nod and we separate to bundle up for outside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My God its cold! It's really freezing. I'm waiting for Misty. I saw her looking through her bag for a jacket which why I am not concerned that she has not come outside yet. If she takes any longer though I am going in there to drag her out here and slap her around if I must.  
  
The door opens suddenly and a pool of artificial light hits the snow making it gleam almost angelically. I turn my head to look at her, as I am sitting on a small cement wall facing opposite the door. Her body is still clad in the small business suit, only covered by a long black leather coat that hugs her body beautifully. Her silky black hair frames her beautiful face perfectly, opposing the beautiful brightness of her green eyes which are tinged with a sorrow that could never be understood by the outside world. Only I know what happened, and I don't even know the full story of it.  
  
Taking her usual long self assured strides she arrives at the wall and places her French Manicured hand on it. She looks at me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"I can't jump that high in the heels." She says lowly and smiles sadly at me. I jump off the wall and put my big hands on her waist. I pause for a moment. This just feels so right. She was my first love, my one true love. It feels so perfect standing in the bitter cold, the snow falling around us like someone has just shaken a snow globe, me standing behind her with my hands on her waist. Finally I lift her up and place her on the wall then I take a seat next to her.  
  
"There." I say and look at her.  
  
"You want the whole story? Everything from the time you moved away and left me in the mental ward?" She asks with a tinge of anger in her voice. My heart crushes.  
  
"You know I didn't want to leave. My parents made me move when I got out of jail due to scandal." I tell her. She nods and looks at the snow with our footprints so close to each other.  
  
"I know that. But you want everything to come out?"  
  
"Yes, I need to know."  
  
"Your parents picked up and tore you away from me but I didn't know that. I was so drugged up at the time. I wasn't hurting; I was mostly in a fantasy world. John the images I had, oh God, they were wonderful. If the word were indeed a place like that, but no, this is irrelevant. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I was in no pain.  
  
"Three months after you moved I gave birth to a surprisingly healthy baby boy. They explained everything to me; something was covering the baby or something like that. I really don't know. I was so drugged up at the time and I never read my medical history. Anyway, I named him Anthony John Rivers, giving him my last name. We call him AJ for short." She says then stops like something hit her suddenly.  
  
Of course we're both thinking the same thing. AJ. My old best friend who acted so weird when I began dating Misty.  
  
"Misty, can I ask a quick question?" I interfere in her story.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why did AJ hate you so much?" I ask. She sighs and swings her foot, staring at her deathly high heels. I begin to think I worded it wrong and blew my whole change of finding out the missing pieces to my life when she resumes speaking.  
  
"AJ and I went to school in Boston. You know we were both from the city and not originally from the suburbs, right?" She asks. I nod. "Well we dated and another boy caught my eye. I swear I didn't do anything with him but rumors flew around that we had made love in his parent's bedroom. John we were ten years old! Those horrible rumors followed me the rest of my life. And the worst part? When I met you when we were fifteen you were only the fourth person I slept with and one was involuntarily if you catch my drift." She says with her voice surprisingly steady.  
  
"I had no idea. If I did I never would have accused you of such things." I was ready to go on, ready to redeem everything I had ever done but she shakes her head to quiet me.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Shall I go on with the story?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"As I said I gave birth to Anthony and my parents took care of him for a full year. Of course during the labor they pump you with drugs but for me there was really no need. I could have shot out twenty kids and I would have felt no pain, only the pure bliss of the false world I was in. They fed me drugs like they were water, anything to get me to stop screaming, which I did when they somewhat wore off. They never really wore off. They gave me shock treatments a few times and those make you lose your memory for weeks at a time. Do you know some of my childhood is lost because of that? Anyway, my parents to intervene but the attempt was in vain. They told them I needed it because of the horrible pain I had endured while being wrongly accused of being the biggest drug dealer in Massachusetts. Finally my parents hired one of the best lawyers in the world and won. I was taken home for but for another full year I sat there in my false world of bliss and innocence. Imagine my surprise when I awoke to find I was a sixteen year old with a one year old kid." She pauses and wipes at her eyes. I sit there still as a statue waiting for her to continue which she does.  
  
"Well I stepped up and went back to school. I learned everything I had missed during the day. I stayed after for a few hours and hired a private tutor to help me on the weekends. In my spare time I devoted myself to Anthony. I basically had no life. Between school, eating, sleeping and being a mother I had no social life. I stayed in on the weekends and God I just changed. I was a completely different person from who I used to be. But it all paid off. My parents were supportive and I went to college to be the business woman I am today." She finished and smiled softy at me while I sat there trying to absorb it all.  
  
So because of me she had to give up her teenage years? Because of me she lost some of her childhood because she was so distraught that she needed medication? While I was out training, drinking, dating, dreaming of being a wrestler, doing normal teenage things and all she did was learn and raise a kid? Words cannot express the sorrow I feel because of that.  
  
"My God Misty, I'm sorry, I-" She puts her index finger to my lips and shakes her head again. The pain still fills her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Don't worry John." She tells me. Her male companion comes out and places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mom, they called our plane." He says. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

~*Buys Deb a new keyboard that is not stuck on "OMG"* There ya go! Thank you, Deb. Haha I'm on summer vacation! Dying in the heat, but still! There's no school! I'm not much of a Harry Potter fan but the super natural intrigues the fuck out of me! Anne Rice is a literary god! I try to mimic her writing. Iccess, thank you. At least you can think of the climax! I just write and whatever happens, happens. Thanks PsychoBunny, I try to shock. Oh and after this is done I'm stranded with nothing to write so if you have any requests you know what to do! Ok on to the story.~  
  
Mom! Did he just say mom? My God! If Misty and I are thirty now that means he must be fifteen. He doesn't look fifteen! He looks so much older, so mature. Mom! Mom! He said mom! That means, that means this kid is AJ! No! Not AJ but Anthony John, my son! John! He has my name as his middle name! My God! Wait, does he know? Does he know who his father is? Does he know I'm his father? My God! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Do I say "Hi son!" and wrap my arms around him or do I ignore him? Wait, let me look at him.  
  
He does look extremely mature. I knew he was younger than Misty but I thought he was either a business partner or she was robbing the cradle. He's tall, maybe about my height if I stood up and lean but not skinny. He seems to have some muscles in his legs, arms and stomach, no not muscles but they are toned. Very toned. He's no Brock Lesnar but he's no Spike Dudley either. His hair is short and spiked, something I should have known a business man wouldn't do. It's a brown color with natural blonde highlights. His eyes are big, clear and blue like the ocean with touches of violet and green. Oh God the green. He is wearing black sneakers, black jeans and a black t-shirt. I guess his jacket is inside. It better be inside! No son of mine is going out in the freezing snow without a jacket. My God! My son!  
  
"AJ?" Misty says in a low voice with her eyes watering. Suddenly AJ becomes very protective and crouches in front of her, touching her shoulders and leaning in real close looking concerned.  
  
"What mom?" He asks. Mom. Again a shot of excitement flows through me.  
  
"AJ, this is John Cena." She tells him. He looks at me a bit shocked. I guess he never expected his well dressed mother to talk to someone who looks like a thug. Misty also told me she outlawed wrestling in her house because she couldn't watch me getting hurt. So that means this kid really doesn't know who I am.  
  
"Hello John." He says formally and extends his hand. This shocks me. At fifteen I probably would have just said "yo" or something.  
  
"Hello AJ." I say and shake his hand. He has a good firm handshake which means he's true.  
  
"AJ, this is, this is," Misty tries to tell him but breaks down in tears only to be embraced by her son, our son, in a matter of seconds.  
  
"AJ, I am your father." I tell him. AJ grins and laughs a little.  
  
"Star wars fan?" He asks.  
  
"No AJ." Misty pushes him away a little. "He is your dad." She tells him and looks straight in to his eyes so he knows she isn't kidding. He goes from laughing to looking completely shocked.  
  
"My father! FATHER!" He screams and looks at me. "I waited fifteen fucking years to do this!" He spits on me then storms away. He fucking spit on me. I sit there in complete shock as a horrified gasp escapes Misty's lips.  
  
"John!" She exclaims trying to think of something better to say. Suddenly I jump off the little wall.  
  
"Anthony John Rivers get the fuck back here now!" I scream. Anthony stops walking but he doesn't turn around. "Get back here!" I scream.  
  
"AJ please." Misty pleads in a small voice with tears in her eyes. Finally with a loud sigh AJ turns and comes back.  
  
"I deserve that." I tell him. "I really did. Will you just, will you hug me? You don't have to forgive me. Just a hug?" I plead. AJ stands there considering it for awhile then finally he wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear before pulling away. It takes all I have in me not to break down in tears.  
  
"Don't be." I say. I take out a piece of paper and jot my number down on it. "Take this and call me." I say and hand it to him. All three of us embrace for what seems like forever until AJ reminds Misty that they really need to catch that plane. We part promising to keep in touch with each other.  
  
As the door closes I am left alone in the dark standing on the white snow. Sure, maybe I gave AJ my jacket so I'm freezing and it's snowing but so what? I have a son. Maybe Misty and I can work things out. Maybe we can marry and move in and be a real family. If not, that's ok. I have a son. I stand there in disbelief letting the snow fall all around me feeling quite content. If this isn't bliss then I don't know what is.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I walk back inside to see if they called our plane when I see Misty and AJ walking to the plane. They turn around to wave and smile at me. The last thing I see of them are Misty's enchanting, breathtaking emerald eyes.  
  
**Ok. It's done! How was it? Any special requests you would like me to do?** 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**This is because I'm a crowd pleaser, not a crowd teaser. I know the endings of my stories are horrible. I can never think of a way to end them. Sorry. But this is the absolute end. I swear on it.**  
  
I am slammed to the mat and the sensation of pain flows through out my body. My back tingles from the brutality from which I was slammed. I sit up slowly and shake my head as if to clear it and regain myself. I shakily stand up and grab hold of the ropes.  
  
"Had enough, dad?" He asks, stressing the dad part. I stand up fully and clap for him, letting him know he did an excellent job.  
  
"Great AJ, really. Can you just try to not kill your father?" I ask with a smile letting him know I'm joking. Well I somewhat am. He did do a great job but he does need to let up a little. He can't hurt me in front of my coworkers. I would never live it down.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm stronger than you and a completely better wrestler and this is only my, what, second or third time in the ring?" AJ asks and shrugs getting a chorus of "Oooooh's!" from my idiotic friends who are watching us train.  
  
"Stronger?" I yell and we lock up again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I walk in back after my match rubbing my face with a towel to cool myself down. I just fought Jamie Noble on SmackDown and I think I did an excellent job. I was a little nervous knowing AJ and Misty were backstage watching me. I always perform in front of those I love but AJ and Misty are different. AJ's my son. I don't want to mess up in front of him. I want to be super dad. I want to do everything right even more so than other fathers since I missed so much of his childhood. I also feel like I owe my life to Misty because I had a childhood and enjoyed my teenage years. She didn't and it was my fault. I will never forgive myself for that and I wouldn't blame her if she hated me for eternity. She doesn't though. She says she doesn't and I believe her because her actions match her words. She really has a kind heart and cares for other humans, she was just, and still is greatly misunderstood. If only I hadn't moved away and took the actual time to get to know her, really get to know her, everything would have turned out all right and a lot of heartbreak would have been avoided. But you can't change the past.  
  
We as humans make mistakes but we can also learn from them and right our wrongs. I made many mistakes in my relationship with Misty but I am able to point them out and analyze them. I know what I did wrong and I can change them.  
  
"Excellent job out there." A whispered voice interrupts my thoughts. The breathe tickles and heats my neck, a tiny hand is placed on my shoulder. I grin and turn around.  
  
"Thank you. You liked it? I mean as much as you can since you don't really like wrestling anyway?" I ask. She smiles.  
  
"Yes, it looked great, I think. I mean give me a few more months, weeks even, and I can give you a more accurate answer but from my little naive standing point I think it looked pretty good. I didn't know it was possible to flip around like that!" She exclaims with an amused look on her face which makes me laugh.  
  
"It is possible to flip around like that. Now come on. Let me go shower. I stink." I say. She laughs.  
  
"Go shower. I'll be right here." She says and sits on one of the many storage boxes they have strewn around the halls. As I turn to walk away I hear her mumbling to herself "People can fly! Flips and turns and twists and jumps and bending and rolling, my God!".  
  
I laugh to myself and shake my head. She seems to be playing the role of Miss Innocent now. She knows damn well how much I can twist and bend; she just seems to want to forget it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I step out of the steam from the shower and go to grab my towel. My hand connects with nothing. I stare at the empty space my towel once was. It's no big deal really, it probably fell or something. I search the tiny stall where I took my shower and I find nothing. I open the door just a little and poke my head out,  
  
"Uh, guys, can someone get my bag?" I ask. I hear rummaging the finally Matt Hardy answers me.  
  
"Cena, there's nothing here. You brought it in the bathroom with you." He calls. I stand back and think. Yes, I did bring it in with me. But now there's nothing here, nothing at all.  
  
"Matt, did anyone come in here while I was showering?"  
  
"I was in the ring cutting a promo. I didn't see man, sorry." He answers. I few more questions and a few more "didn't see" from various people.  
  
"Great! Well can I borrow someone's clothes or something until I find my own?" I ask.  
  
"Want something of mine?" Paul, or The Big Show, asks. Everyone else laughs but I don't. I sigh. I'm getting really irritated.  
  
"Come on! I don't want to spend all my time in here!" I yell. Finally Matt brings me some things because we are about the same size. I change and walk out of the bathroom feeling like an ass in Matt's clothes. They just aren't me.  
  
I walk out of the room and into the hall. Misty is where she said she would be, still sitting on the box, and AJ is standing in front of her.  
  
In my clothes.  
  
"AJ!" I yell. He looks at me and smiles. I run over to them and I'm about to yell at AJ when Misty giggles. I look at her and she moves, revealing my bag behind her.  
  
"Which one of you did it?" I ask. Mother and son look at me innocently.  
  
"Well I can't go in the men's locker room." Misty says.  
  
"I've been at the catering area, ask anyone." AJ tells me.  
  
"Come on!" I plead and childishly stomp my foot. They both laugh. "Impossible! Impossible!" I scream, grab my bag and go to change.  
  
I come back out all dressed in my regular clothes and they are still where I left them. I walk over and sit next to Misty.  
  
"It was you and Matt." I say. She laughs and goes to playfully hit me. I grab her hands and pull them up near her face. Her emerald engagement ring looks beautiful next to her emerald eyes.  
  
One more month and those emerald eyes will be mine to forever gaze into. 


End file.
